


Doll Photos Effie Trinket and Daughter

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I photograph dolls for stories I've done in other fandoms.  I've decided that since I'm having so much fun writing Effie and Haymitch married I found a doll to represent their little daughter who I named Hailey</p>
<p> </p>
<p> I take pictures of dolls places I go calling them Travel Dolls.    I've taken Effie and Hailey out to a few places the Botanical Gardens and the theater.  I've dressed Hailey like a little Capitolista.  I'll have to get her some outfits that will make her Daddy Haymitch happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement is intended for either The Hunger Games or Mattel.

Effie and Hailey visiting the Botanical Gardens

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14204096742) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14020002908)

Hailey is squirming a bit out of Mommy's arms

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14020002827)

Effie and Hailey at the theater going to see Iluminate

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/13987204057)

Hailey can't wait to get inside

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14171184792) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14150741916)

Educational Artwork pre-theater

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/13987227137)

Graffiti or art?

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14193993413) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/13987246987)

 

Is that Donald Trump in the Capitol?

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14173888335)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14183401566)


	2. Effie and Hailey Bay Ridge Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dolls check out the world of Brooklyn, New York (my own little Capitol)

Verrazzano Bridge 

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14422541712)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14237112170)

 

St John's Episcopal Church Church of the Generals Robert E Lee and Stonewall Jackson both attended

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14422475972)

A few dandelions for Katniss

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14423741645)

Exhausted after their long walk

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14443875933)


	3. Dinosaurs and Dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know have a Haymitch Doll to add to the family

The Abernathys went to Field Station Dinosaurs

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14578938654)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14393989968)

Little Doll Size Dinosaurs for the dolls

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14394172657)

The baby is excited

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14577162671)

Mama and baby dinosaur and Mama and baby dolls

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14394031397)

 

T Rex Selfies

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14394000947)

 

Haymitch has seen scarier mutts in the arena

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14579652532)

Stay back....transporting baby dinosaurs.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14393717010)


	4. Manhattanhenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England has Stonehenge....NY has Manhattanhenge

Hailey, I hate going to the Capitol. I don't care that it's Manhattanhenge. Who in their right mind would leave District 12?

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14445418177)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14651706833) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14631333272)

 

Yes Hailey, it was worth it.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14629682314)


	5. Atlantic City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Abernathy dolls go to Atlantic City.

Effie, let me understand this...we're going to a city that makes all it's money in gambling?? As long as no one is betting on the Hunger Games I guess it's okay

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14659799183)

 

Effie, I am not carrying this kid up 228 steps up that lighthouse. She's old enough to walk.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14453472657)

 

Hailey your father refuses to carry you up the stairs. I know, I know....all the Capitol daddies are doing it but....we just have to accept his District 12 ways

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14453442897)

 

Okay, this is much better. I prefer the vacation in District 4 at the ocean but why aren't we dressed for the beach? Haymitch...our clothes are sewn on...we just don't have variety. Think how I feel.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14453156669)

 

Honestly, putting a District 5 sign up in District 4.....someone should talk to maintenance 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14453143529)

 

Yes Hailey, Daddy will take us to ride the Ferris Wheel, he just needs to stop in the House of Blues bar first.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14453148068)

 

We're here! We're here!!!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14453115269)


	6. Effie Fashion Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bought some Capitol type dresses for Effie. She's modeling

Sort of kind of like my dress for the Presidential Palace

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15183459352)

 

Just another day in the Capitol

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15183451942)

Wig shopping

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15062059846)

 

Casual Game attire

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14997055609)


End file.
